Konoha High School
by Skybluemelody
Summary: Tenten and Temari arrive at Konoha High School, once they arrive, they found out that everyone is rooming with the opposite gender! What would happen if Tenten's roommate happens to be a certain Hyuuga Neji? Main: Nejiten. Still a bunch of Shikatema, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino. I don't own Naurto. (saying the disclaimer here cuz I sometimes forget to put in on the story XD)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! There isn't much high school fics so yeah I wrote one. I hope you will enjoy this story! If you like it, please review! :D I PROMISE TO UDATE! SO PLEASE KEEP READING THIS STORY!**

 **Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (DUH)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tenten POV:**

"OH MY GAWD! THIS SCHOOL IS HUGE!" I cried at the entrance. Attracting stares from other students. But I couldn't help it the school is literally like a mansion! The gardens are so beautiful; I spotted one of my favourite flower Osmanthus fragrans.

"TENTEN! You're being too loud!" Temari shouted at her.

"Opps. Sorry." Temari was my best friend, even though we had fought a lot. When we were in Junior High, we decided to come to Konoha High School because we heard they had the best dorm system ever. Well it was really because Temari begged me to go to that school with her. But that school is also one of the best high schools, we studied like crazy to get in. Our teacher's eyes literally popped out when they heard that we got in Konoha High School.

We walked in the gates, and rushed over to the bulletin board with the dorm list. They tried squeeze in to get a good look, at the same time trying to avoid bumping into any students.

"Huh….? I'm rooming with a person called Hyuuga Neji? That sounds like a guy's name." Tenten said confused.

"Wait….Nara Shikamaru….? Isn't that also a guy?" Temari questioned. They looked over all the names on the board; everyone seems to be rooming with the opposite gender.

I looked at Temari confused. Why would the school let people of the opposite gender room together? Also people are not allowed to change their roommate partner. So basically everyone were stuck with their roommate until they graduate from the school.

"So that's what they meant by great dorm system. Girls who get to room with guys, which is pretty much every normal girl's dream." Temari sighed. We both know that we aren't the type to squeal at the sight of rooming with a guy. Actually we didn't care what gender we roomed with anyway.

"Oh well, let's just go find our room and find out who our roommate was," I said.

Temari's room was 312 which were 4 rooms down from my room, which my room number was 316.

I walked in the room and saw a raven hair guy with pearl eyes laying on the bed closest to the window playing on his phone. Man he's so beautiful.

"Er…Hello I'm Tenten; I'm guessing you're my roommate?" I said.

"Hn," He replied without even looking up. I heard something snap in my head, I felt anger rushing but I decided wave it away. I dropped my stuff down beside the bed (the one not taken) and carefully placed my flute (yes I brought a instrument) under my bed. Then I flung myself onto the pillow and dozed off, I didn't care if I was still wearing my clothes, I was so tired.

"Hey, wake up," A voice command.

"Nooo! I don't wanna," I whined to whomever trying to disturb my peaceful slumber. Suddenly the warm covers I was under was replaced by the chilling cold air. I snapped awake and looked up to the person who ripped my sheets off.

"Hyuuga…Neji? Huh?" I murmured still half asleep.

"Tenten get up, it's time for dinner," he said walking towards the door.

"Huh? WAIT!" I called. I jumped out of bed and followed him. We took an elevator which looked like it was for royals. Once we got down, I scanned the room for Temari while Neji seems to also be looking for someone.

"TENTEN!" A voice called. I snapped my head to the direction the voice came from. It was Temari who had called me.

"Temari!" I walked over to her; beside her was a guy about Neji's height who had a really high pony tail.

"Hey is this your roommate?" I asked, "The Shikamaru guy?"

"Yeah. Where's your roommate?" Temari questioned me. I looked around for Neji before I noticed he was standing beside Shikamaru (since when did he get there?).

"Beside Shikamaru. You know he's as cold as Mt Everest." I pointed at Neji who was seems to be having a small talk with Shikamaru. Then 3 more guys walked over to join Shikamaru and Neji, which was followed by 3 more girls.

"Yo! I'm Haruno Sakura," A pink hair girl came over to where me and Temari were standing.

"Hello. My name is Hyuuga Hinata," A purple haired girl who seems to be a bit shy walked over.

"Sup! I'm Yamanaka Ino," A girl with blond hair, down to her waist, in a high pony tail also came over. Me and Temari quickly introduced ourselves to the three girls. Before we knew it we were getting along pretty well with them. We found out that their rooms were in between mine and Temari's. Sakura was rooming with Uchiha Sasuke in room 313, Hinata was rooming with Uzumaki Naruto in room 314, and Ino was rooming with Sai in room 315. We also traded numbers during dinner. Also it seems that Neji was Hinata's cousin, but Hinata was a thousand times better than Neji.

"Ahh, the foods are so good!" I sighed when I entered my room and stretched onto my fluffy bed.

"You're like a panda," Neji snickered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I shrieked. That bastard, ice cube, that freezer, that popsicle how DARE he call me a panda. I threw myself over him to tackle him, but instead he caught me and flung me to the wall opposite of me.

"Oww," I whined. Rubbing my poor head.

"Hn."Neji smirked at me clearly knowing that I was faking the pain. He was the first one to ever see through it, which sort of impressed me.

 _ **Yo!**_

 _Who are you?_

 _ **Your inner.**_

 _Huh?_

 _ **Basically I'm you.**_

 _Ok…._

 _ **You just thought that Neji was impressive right?**_

 _Yea? What about it?_

 _ **Hmmmm…This is going to be interesting!**_

 _What?_

 _ **Bye I'll talk to you later!**_

 _Huh?_

"Tenten? Are you doing to sleep or not?" Neji asked.

"Oh, yeah." I snapped back to my thoughts and went to the bathroom to change into pjs. I slipped into the soft covers and Neji turned the lights off.

"Good night," I whispered. I was sure Neji wasn't able to hear that but I heard a soft "Night" coming from the other bed. Hehe, maybe he's not such an ice cube after all.

 **A/N: How was it? I read lots of stories of Nejiten and they always include the inners, I never wrote them but they seems to be really fun to write so I guess I'll just pop in some. And don't forget to REVIEW! I promise I'll keep on updating! SO PLEASE KEEP READING IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I was jumping with joy when I received the email notification! Here's the second chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Tenten POV**

My peaceful slumber was disturbed by the sound the piercing scream of an annoying alarm clock. I twisted my head to the direction of the sound, and realized it was Neji's alarm clock.

"Ughhhhh, what time is it?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"5 in the morning," Neji coldly replied.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS YOUR ALARM CLOCK SET TO 5?" I howled. What's wrong with that guy; does he even need sleep? I fell back into covers, buried my face into my fluffy pillow and attempted to go back to sleep. But usually once I woken up, I'll never be able to fall back asleep again unless I happen to be very sleepy. I sighed and slowly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Just when I was about to turn the knob, the door suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a warm thingy… I looked up and realized I just rammed by face into Neji's chest luckily he had his shirt on.

"What…? Omg sorry," I quickly spoke and raced into the bathroom and closed the door. (Of course pushing him out first)

 _ **Yoohoo!**_

 _What?_

 _ **It's me again**_

 _Ok..?_

 _ **Hey did you felt that?**_

 _Felt what?_

 _ **NEJI's CHEST!**_

…

 _ **I know you want to comment on how built it was.**_

 _Shut up._

 _ ***Smirk***_

 _ARGHH!_

 _ **Well, I'll leave you alone for now. Heehee.**_

 _Go away._

I wonder if all inners were like that… I quickly dismissed that thought and started to do my daily routine. I was graceful that the school didn't require students to wear those nasty uniforms. I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag and headed to the cafeteria with Neji.

Once we got down, I quickly scan the room for Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Sakura. I found them seated on the far side of the cafeteria along with their roommates. I dragged Neji over to the table and sat down beside Hinata.

"Hey! Did you guys sleep well?" I asked.

"Yup!" Hinata replied cheerfully.

"Yeah," Ino said.

"Uh huh," Sakura replied.

"Totally," Temari cried.

Once the food was served, an announcement came up.

" _Everyone, I hope you guys have a good sleep last night. From now on, only breakfast and lunch will be served in the cafeteria. For dinner you and your roommate must cook. There is a kitchen in all of your rooms if you guys look carefully there is a door that is covered by a black sheet of paper near the bathroom, you will find a kitchen. Don't worry ingredients will be delivered every week, and also that kitchen is fireproof, so don't worry if you happen to start a fire in there, because fire can't burn in that kitchen." (A/N don't ask me how that works…)_

"WHAT THE HELL?" All the students howled.

"What the heck are they planning?" Sakura cried, and punched the floor, causing the tiles to crack.

"This goddamn school," I murmured. I wonder if Neji could cook a decent edible dish, since I don't want to be cooking all the time. My mom died when I was only 5 then my dad died when I was 12, so I had to do everything by myself.

"Ugh, whatever, lets head to class," Ino said with a clearly annoyed expression. Me and Neji headed to Class 10-3 while Temari and them went somewhere else. Once we walked in and sat down, a white haired teacher with this strange mask walked into the room.

"Ah…Er…You guys are class 10-3, I'm your homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi. Follow your timetables; this is the first semester and yea…" Kakashi-sensei said without taking his eye off a weird book. All the students gave a "Seriously? You're a teacher?" look.

"Neji, what do you have?" I walked over to his desk. Neji showed me his timetable and it was like

 _Period 1: Math_

 _Period 2: Physical Education_

 _Lunch_

 _Period 3: Science_

 _Period 4: Computer Science_

"Ahh, I have everything but 4 period with you," I said and showed him my timetable

 _Period 1: Math_

 _Period 2: Physical Education_

 _Lunch_

 _Period 3: Science_

 _Period 4: Foods_

"Hn. Let's go, the bell rang." Neji stood up and grabbed his stuff and walked out of class. I quickly followed, because the school was like a labyrinth, and Neji seems to have a good sense of direction. We arrived at the class after like a zillion turns. I opened the door and was surprised to see Hinata, Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru in the class. I quickly walked over where Hinata and Temari were sitting and flopped down on the desk that was beside Hinata. Neji walked over and sat beside Shikamaru because Neji thinks Naruto is way too loud which is pretty true. Soon a female teacher walked in, she had crimson red eyes, which was stunning and creepy at the same time.

"Hello everyone, I am your math teacher Yuhi Kurenai. Now please open your textbook to page 158," Kurenai-sensei said.

 _80 minutes later…_

"Ahh I like that teacher," Temari said while walking towards the next class since we all had gym together.

"Totally," I replied

"She's very good at teaching," Hinata said.

"Did you know Shikamaru has an IQ level over 200?" Temari cried.

"So…?" Shikamaru lazily replied.

"Too bad it seems like he's too lazy to do anything," Naruto said.

"Hn as if you could comment." Neji smirked at Naruto.

"Naruto isn't that bad!" Hinata cried. Everyone stared at Hinata for a moment.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Temari and I burst into laughter, while Neji smirked and Shikamaru chuckled.

"W-what? I'm not an idiot!" Naruto cried.

"SHUT UP!" A blond woman screamed.

"Erk, Tsunade-sensei…" Temari whispered, and we all immediately shut our mouth. Tsunade-sensei is the teacher for Medicine, but there was a rumor that no one ever passed her class.

"Guys…We're gonna be late for gym…." I cried looking at the clock. We ran to the gym and quickly went to change. Once me, Temari and Hinata finished changing, we raced to the gym and sat down on the floor beside Ino and Sakura. A teacher wearing a weird green full body tights walked in.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! I AM MAITO GAI YOUR P.E. TEACHER!" That sensei boomed. "NOW LETS WARM UP OUR YOUTHFUL LIVES WITH FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE GYM! GO!"

"WHATTTTTTTTTT?" All the students cried.

 _After 80 minutes….Lunch time._

"GAH, I'm so beat," I whined. That gym teacher was freaking mental asking us to do 100 pushups after that 50 laps.

"I….pant pant can't… pant go…pant pant..on….ugh!" Ino was completely out of breath and her face was so red from doing those pushups. Hinata and the rest were also in the same state. The guys except Neji and Sasuke were also panting like a dog.

"Man…Tenten, Neji, do you guys have unlimited stamina?" Naruto asked exhausted.

"Ahhahahaha…" I (you know those weird anime laugh/chuckled where they rub their hands on their head) chuckled.

"Hn." Both ice cubes responded. Soon enough lunch was served and everyone was so exhausted that they literally gobbled up their food. Except Hinata and Neji, those flawless table manners. Too bad you can't say the same with Naruto, he was eating like a bear, and making weird noises…disgusting. Soon lunch was over and everyone went to their next class.

"Ino, Sakura, you guys also have science now?" I asked.

"Yup," They replied in unison. The guys just stayed silent. Aside from Sai, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru seems like the least social people ever, well Sai isn't that sociable but at least he would talk sometimes. We walked in the class and quickly popped ourselves down in a desk. A teacher with a cigarette walked in. (Are you even allowed to smoke in school…?)

"Hello everyone, I am Sarutobi Asuma you science teacher. Please turn to page 78," Asuma-sensei said.

 _80 minutes later…_

"Hmm that teacher isn't that bad," Sakura said. "Well bye guys I got medicine next." With a wave Sakura turned into a different hallway.

"What do you guys have next?" Ino asked.

"Foods," I replied.

"Computer science," Neji murmured.

"Law Studies," Sai said.

"How about you Ino?" I asked.

"Cosmetics," Ino replied cheerfully. We said bye to each other and headed to our classes.

 _80 minutes later… at the dorm 5:00pm._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'm so hungry! Neji is the food ready?" I whined and buried my face into my pillow.

"No, come on let's start cooking," He replied coldly ripping the black paper off and opening the door. I hesitated for a good while before dragging myself into the kitchen and peered into the fridge.

"Omg there's wonton wrappers and diced meat! Let's make wonton soup!" I cried.

"Sure," Neji said.

"Do you want me to teach you how to make it?" I asked smirking.

"No. I know how to. I've been cooking for myself ever since my parents died," Neji said.

"Wow, same here. Wonton soup is one of my mom's favourite dish and I would always make it whenever I could get my hands on the ingredients." I said. Wow, I never knew Neji was also an orphan like me.

"Don't you get lonely when you make wonton then?" Neji asked, with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I guess, how about you?" I said while mixing the meat.

"Not really. Let's hurry up and start cooking," Neji said turning cold again.

"Heh, let me tell you, I am incredibly awesome when I'm making wonton," I smirked at him.

"Why? Do you want to have a contest of how can wrap the wontons the fastest?" Neji smirked back.

"Sure why not." I glared with an evil smile forming on my face.

"Ready, set, GO!" I screamed. We started to wrap the wontons, our hands were moving so fast that you couldn't even follow their movements without going dizzy. After about 1 minute all the meat was used up, we started to count the wontons.

"Ha! I got 30 wontons!" I grinned, confident that I would win.

"Hn 34." Neji smirked.

"WHAT!?" I counted his wontons and damnit, that bastard won. Sighing, I carried my wontons over to the pot and dumped them in. After a while it was done and I filled up two bowls and carried them to the table.

"Thanks," Neji said. I grinned at him and started eating.

"WOW it's so good! Way better than the ones I make when I'm alone!" I cried, popping more wontons into my mouth.

"Yeah." Neji smiled. (OMG He smiled!)

Soon we finished eating and cleaning up, we popped down on the desks and begin to do our homework. Math was a breeze, so was science. For foods I had to write a recipe for my favourite dish, so I decided to write a recipe for that wonton soup we just made.

"Did you have any homework for computer science?" I asked since I was done all my homework.

"Nope, I finished it during class today," Neji replied. "I'm going to use to bathroom first."

"Oh ok," I stepped away from the desk and jumped onto my comfy bed.

"Tenten, your turn," Neji said coming out of the bathroom.

"Right." I gathered my stuff and went in. I took out my buns and went into the bathtub. I suddenly felt really tired and began to doze off. About 30 minutes after I felt someone calling my name.

"wha..?" I murmured. I looked around and I found myself faced to face with Neji. I snapped awake and realized that I was in his arms and with only a towel wrapped around my body.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COMING INTO THE BATHROOM?!" I screamed.

"You were in there for about 2 hours," Neji stated, and started walking out.

"Ohh…GET OUT!" I shrieked. I quickly dried myself, put my pajamas on, did my hair and walked out. I flopped on my bed still angry at Neji but if he didn't come I might have drowned.

"Thanks," I whispered, blushing.

"Hn. Night," Neji said and turned off the lights.

 **A/N: How was that? Sorry if it's a bit confusing or if it got a bunch of grammar mistakes. (I didn't edit it cuz I'm really tired right now and my brain is gonna explode) please REVIEW!**


End file.
